Air Waves
by Sustain
Summary: You never know what you might see on TV. Who's next? What would you do if Decepticons came to you city? Want to be on the air waves? Lemme know! More to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Air Waves

In a down town mall group of people started to cluster around the TV display, it seemed to happened each time the news interrupted with special reports on the giant robots now more commonly known as Transformers were causing trouble.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this news as it happens. Smoke filled a small neighbor hood this afternoon as an F-15 jet just touched down on a city street in the suburb. Sources on the scene believe the jet is also a Transformer. We take you there live via feed from the skycoptor."

The picture changed to a man with a head set on and smoke rising in the background a dark colored robot in the fore ground. "Thanks Jill. Just moments ago the blue jet landed and the black one did in fact transform into what you see now. We are going to try to get a better view." The copter moved around and zoomed in on the blue jet as the canopy opened and a woman started to climb out. "I don't believe it," the news caster said. "A woman has gotten out of the jet, and has run to the house."

The people standing around the store windows took in shocked breaths. "What are they doing with a human?" One mad mumbled aloud.

"Probably going to take and ransom her off or something like that," a second man answered.

The news caster spoke up again. "Sorry to cut you off Don, but we have a second report coming in from Florida." The screen changed again as a red silver and blue jet like giant robot walked through a city street mumbling to itself. The helicopter followed it as he looked at the houses and stormed off a bit more. Suddenly he stopped and looked at a woman that appeared to be screaming at him.

Don's voice came back on. "By standers are calling and saying that this woman is yelling at the robot telling him there is no energon and he needed to leave. All be it she used much colorful language." The Robot bent down and lifted the girl into the air then stuffed her into his cockpit and transformed taking off. "He shot out of here can't even see him now. If anything turns up we'll let you know Jill."

"Thanks Arthur." She looked at the new report. "It seems that the woman that disembarked from the jet is talking to another woman.

The crowed around the TV's increased mummers could be heard from the shocked onlookers. "Did you see that he just took off with her?"

"Yeah, I hope they don't come here."

"I wonder what they want them for."

"The first one didn't seem to mind them" the whole crowed seemed to nod as the news anchor stated to speak again.

"The first woman has been confirmed as a California resident that had left her home in search of the Robots three nights ago. Her identity has not been released. Our co field camera man on the ground has searched the address, but the name came up private. What is this? The first woman is pulling out the second into the yard. She's caught the attention of the Robot." The screen panned over to the purple and black jet as he removed something from his cockpit and gave it a good toss toward the women. It shifted and changed form until the notorious Decepticon leader stood right there in front of the two women. The first woman nodded at what ever the Decepticon said and he transformed again this time landing in the hand of the second woman who then headed toward the jet and started to climb in. The first woman still stood there she appeared to be talking to something in her hand but the air camera couldn't see it. The first jet hit it throttle and blasted out of the street with a sonic boom causing everything to shake and the woman to cover her ears. The purple Robot headed toward her and transformed in the street slowing so the woman could climb up as he raised his canopy. It too then sped away and into the sky.

The crowd around the TV's jaws were all nearly on the ground.

"What are they thinking? Why did they go? It even looked like they went willingly!" Statements were heard from the crowd.

"We'll monitor the area and if anything comes up you'll hear it first this is Jill Hanson for channel 31. We return you back to your regular programming." The soap opera that had been on came back to a woman and man kissing even though he protested saying they would be caught soon.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Air Waves

Part 2

Down the Hollywood strip the store with the TV displays the broad cast was interrupted by a familiar man who excused himself for the interruption. "This just in braking news," the outside speaker though was tuned into the local radio station and that had a different explanation.

"Whoa!" the announcer gasped. "Well we're getting these in more and more, Michael,"

"Thanks Paul, once again those aliens better known as the Transformers, have caused more havoc, this time attacking a military dam, apparently a remote place where only the defense structure was damaged. Now that is interesting."

"You're telling me Michael, most of the time they are killing someone or something. I've had to attend a few funerals because of those…." He couldn't think of what the 'evil' robots called themselves.

"Decepticons."

"Right Decepticons, them and their leader Megatron don't care much for humans." Paul's voice quivered.

"Once again the Autobots were there to fight them off and help repair the damaged brought on by their war." Michael finished the report.

"Did they kidnap anyone?"

"Not that has been reported."

"No deaths, no kidnappings, if you ask me this seems suspicious." Paul said.

"Let's not look at it like that the reports say there have been new Decepticons that haven't been seen before,"

"Oh good, more of those monsters to kill us."

"Now Paul, preliminary reports no one is missing and no one was killed."

"Well we were lucky then."

"Do you expect them to come here or something?" Michael tried to change and lightened the mood.

"I'd really give them a piece of my mind if they did." Though the people listening to the radio couldn't see him but could tell by the tone of his voice he had a strong distain for the Transformers.

"What do you say we play this new jam?" Michael suggested.

"Sure, let's do that."

The music began to play and those that had stopped in mid Hollywood looked at the TV's in the window a little longer as the shape of four air craft were seen fleeing the scene, they weren't the usual trine of Seekers that the humans had began to recognize these three were much different.

After the song had taken over and the microphones were off Paul turned to Michael, "Look, those things took my little girl. I haven't heard anything from her since." His voice was shaking and seemed tired, his posture slumped.

"I didn't know, why didn't you tell anyone?" Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What was I supposed to do? But this is why I transferred here. I wanted to be kept up on everything be the first to know if she survived or not." The elder man sighed hard.

"Do you mean those two women that looked like they willingly went with the jet ones?" Michael had a fascination for the Transformers and had watched that particular piece of footage at least fifty times.

"I don't care what it looked like I know my little girl and she wouldn't go willingly like that." He slammed his fist down on the chair's armrest.

"Look I'll contact Arthur, at our sister station see if they have released the names yet, then I'll talk to Matthew, he seems to think that you can contact Transformers over the internet." Michael rubbed his head, "I donno, if we're lucky we might be able to find out where they took her, or maybe inform the Autobots."

Paul was conflicted, he wanted to know very much what had happened, but on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the giant Robots whatsoever. "I don't know, I .."

"Ten seconds" came from the intercom.

Silence filled the booth as they counted down the ticks till they went live again.

"Welcome back! Mighty Michael here bringing you the latest news!"

"Pounding Paul here too, ready to give you the best beats," even though he sounded energetic he was anything but.

"I have a special request for all you out there listening. One of our comrades here had one of his family taken by the Decepticon raiders while she was taken right here in California the only footage that has been aired is that of the second abductee in Michigan I am sending out a plea if anyone knows anything on how to contact the Autobots or even the Decepticons we just want to know if she's still with us; give us a call light up that board folks!"


End file.
